


The First Catch

by Wribo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wribo/pseuds/Wribo
Summary: A young Guzma catches his first Pokemon!





	

“Alright, Wimpod go!” A young Guzma stood atop a log, a Spinarak in his sights. The Ultra Ball containing his prized starter flew from his fingers and the little water bug appeared in a flash of white. The Spinarak shook its body in frustration and leaped at his partner, causing it to scurry away. As the wild Pokemon made off, Guzma squatted and sighed, turning his head to give a disappointed look at Wimpod.

“Yo, come back out, it’s gone.” He sighed. The little bug chittered and looked around, pacing about the tree it had hidden behind for a bit to confirm it was safe. When it had decided the coast was clear, it scuttled up to the log its master was squatting on and chirped happily.

“Yeah, yeah, you got rid of it, good job tough guy.” The sarcasm was as obvious as the kid’s deadpan expression. “You know you can’t be my only Pokemon forever right? I have to catch something if I want to do this island challenge.” Wimpod gave a confused look to his trainer before it was picked up. Its little legs wiggled happily at the attention and Guzma managed a chuckle.

“Let’s find something a bit easier… Hmm, I wonder if pops will reel in a Magikarp for us or something…” He walked along the path, still carrying his partner when the Spinarak from before jumped from a tree and startled them.

“Ugh! Wimpod, Scald!” Luckily, he’d gotten hold of some TM’s before he set out. The isopod regurgitated a spout of steaming hot water, leaving a nasty burn on the other bug and knocking it onto its back. Guzma smirked and tossed another Ultra Ball at the little green spider. It wobbled back and forth for what felt like an eternity to the child before finally locking the captive within.

“Haha, yes! Good job, bud!” He tossed the Wimpod up into the air and caught it, causing the Pokemon to chitter and squawk, overjoyed. “Smart thinkin’, so that was just a strategic retreat?” The bug looked to the side embarrassed but then just happily crawled up Guzma’s arm, up his shoulder and neck and on top of his head.

“Well, whatever! I’m just happy we’re makin’ progress, y’know?” He closed his eyes and nodded a few times, pressing a fist to his chin. “Next we’ll work on gettin’ you two evolved! That’ll really be something.” He laughed and began jogging down the path, imagining just how rad Wimpod would be as a Golisopod.


End file.
